The Charm on the Tower
by Lady Siren Jade Riddle
Summary: Late at night, one teenager is all alone at the top of the Astronomy Tower... He's ready to take a permenant solution to end his misery. Only one thing can save him...Two people rush towards him, but will they make it in time? SelfHarm, Mentions of Abuse


_**I've kidnapped the charactors of Harry Potter and plan to have my wicked way with them! Sighs Alas, I do recognize that they're not mine!**_

The Charm on the Tower

**IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI**

A single solitary figure sat on the edge of the Astronomy Tower. The night was black, with only the light of the stars and the silvery sliver of the crescent moon to light the ground of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as the Forbidden Forest.

He had changed much in the previous year. He stood tall, at 6'3". His lithe frame was firmly muscled, his emerald eyes burned brightly, free of glasses due to a simple potion. His hair hung just past his shoulders in ebony waves, tied up neatly with a black ribbon, a few strands falling softly around his face. He wore a pair of baggy black jeans and a skin tight emerald t-shirt. His left ear was pierced three times, one in the cartilage and two on the lobe, and his tongue was pierced once.

The figure raised his head towards the moon and thought about his life. Just at the end of last year, his Sixth Year, he had defeated Voldemort. Finally. The world rejoiced, so did he…for a awhile. But now, his life had no purpose. He had never thought he would make it to _Graduation_, let alone live after the Final Battle.

He laughed bitterly. They had come back from summer holidays two months ago. Apparently his relatives were rather displeased that he had lived as well. He had endured beatings from Vernon for years, but the past summer was the worst. He rarely went to bed without one, or woke up without one, either. He still had a few healing bruises and wounds, not mention the many silver, pink, and red scars that littered his body.

He sighed and leaned back against the stone. Ron and Hermione were together now. Obviously having forgotten him. As were Luna and Neville, Dean and Seamus, and Ginny and Colin. Draco Malfoy was still a prat, albeit, a very subdued one due to Harry having killed his father in the battle.

And Remus and Severus…. Harry sighed again, the two men he had fallen in love with were together. Remus was in love with Severus and the Potions Master returned the love tenfold. An odd couple, no doubt, and it _hurt._

All day, in Potions _and_ in Defense Against the Dark Arts, he had to hide his feelings, glancing longingly at them from the back of the room when they were turned around.

Harry looked down at his arm and grasped the handle of the knife he held, bringing it to rest at his wrist. He had already written his good bye letter. There was nothing else to live for. All his loved ones were happy, the Dursley's were going to be glad to be rid of him, and he wouldn't have the haunted and accusing eyes of those he had killed and lead to their deaths flashing in his nightmares and following him through out the day.

The eyes of his parents…

Of Cedric…

Of Sirius…

Of Fred Weasly…

Of Charlie Weasly…

Of Pavarti Patil and her sister Padma…

Of Hagrid…

And of the many others who lost their lives in the Final Battle and the raids by the Death Eaters in the two years beforehand…

He was tired of all the death and accusations. He knew he had lead them to their deaths and he hated it. It was time to end it. Get rid of all the danger to his friends and surrogate family. There were still Death Eaters out there, just waiting for a shot at him and his friends, but if he were gone, they would leave them alone. There would be no reason for them to try to get to him through anyone.

He pressed the knife deeper and a small trickle of blood flowed from the cut. He felt no pain. He was used to pain. Hell, he took three Cruciatus Curses at one time and never fell to the ground, let alone _screamed_.

A little deeper…a little more blood…

A whisper of hope fluttered through his mind, but he dashed it quickly, 'No', he thought, 'They don't know where I am and they love each other. There's no use in delaying it.'

He dug the knife deeper, wathcing the red trail grow, and laughed humorlessly as a stray thought floated across his mind, ' And tomorrow's Headline in the Prophet will be "The Boy-Who-Lived became The Man-Who-Defeated, became… The Man-Who-Sliced-His-Wrists?" I can just see it now. What do you want to bet? Ten galleons on the table…'

He buried the knife even further, watching as the blood flowed from his wrist and down the wall of the Astronomy Tower. Then he let the tears that had been stinging the back of his eyes to flow freely. He turned the knife vertically on his wrist and dug it in again.

As he went to cut the other one, the door to the Tower flew open with a loud bang and two panicking professors flew through it.

Surprised, Harry looked up and into the terrified faces of the two men he loved. Remus Lupin was looking far younger now that he had accepted the wolf. He could now change at will with no pain and never lost his mind to the inner animal as it was now a full part of him. His dark brown hair now had no silver and his amber eyes constantly glowed golden.

Severus Snape, looking marvelous as well. Since he had been discovered as a spy, he let down the glamour he wore and washed his hair to show a very handsomely aristocratic man. He got rid of his solely black robes and now wore tight fitting dark colored t-shirts and jeans with an open robe on top of it. His muscles were amazing. He had also started treating everyone equally. The same amount of snarkiness for all.

Both were out of breath and quickly caught sight of him. In unison, they called out, "HARRY!" and surged forward, pulling him off of the ledge and covering themselves with his blood in the process, "What the bloody hell?!?!" He said before his wrists were quickly healed in his confusion and he was pulled into the arms of both men.

His tears came faster and he broke down in sobs, sinking to the stone floor of the Astronomy Tower, the two men following him, rocking him back and forth and whispering comfortingly. When his eyes dried up he whispered,_ "How…why?" _

Remus spoke softly, "There are charms on the tower to notify someone if blood touches the stone or if someone tries to jump. Since it's usually one of the Slytherins, Severus is the one notified. I went with him. We went to my office to get the Marauder's Map and found this," He held up the letter Harry had written.

The teen paled and Severus continued, his silky voice soothing the young man, "We read it and headed directly here. We were going to wait until after Graduation to approach you about this, but… Harry, Remus and I have been talking for a long time, we're both in love with you, as well as each other. Since we're both Professors, we wanted to wait for the end of the year before telling you and seeing what you thought, but when we read that, we realized how much both of us had missed and how bad off you were."

Remus held Harry tighter, "We never thought that you felt that way. That you had no where else to go or that you had no more use to anyone. We _love _you, Harry. We want you with us."

Harry was crying again, "There's _nothing_ for me to do… I've _finished_ what everyone wanted of me…my _destiny_ is _fulfilled_. Everyone else is off in their own happy little world, euphoric that Voldemort's finally dead." The Boy-Who-Lived shuddered and continued, his voice hoarse with emotion, "_They_ don't see what _I_ see every night. The eyes of everyone that's died or that I've killed. They don't see the _blood _or hear the _screams_. I don't see how _anyone _would want to deal with that. Deal with _me_, waking them up every night with my nightmares." Harry chuckled darkly, "I have a permanent Silencing Charm around my bed and a stock of Dreamless Sleep in my nightstand, but even _that_ doesn't work very well anymore. I just keeps me asleep and quiet. _How can you want that?"_

Remus and Severus looked deep into his eyes in turn, "Harry, we each have our problems to deal with. We each have been through much. Maybe not as much as you, but we can help…_if you let us." _Severus whispered.

"All you need to do is ask. Ask for anything and we'll do our damnedest to do it." Remus added.

Harry looked in their eyes, seeing only sincerity, despair, and love before whispering, _"Help me…" _They smiled sadly and nodded before rising to their feet. They offered their hand to him and he looked at them for a moment before grasping them in his and pulling himself up with their help. A few wandless cleaning charms, courtesy of Harry, and all the blood was gone.

Arms wrapped around each other, they headed back for the door, but Harry stopped and turned back. He walked over to the ledge and picked up the knife. After cleaning it off, he dropped it off the side of the tower and headed back over to the men he loved. Together they left the tower and headed for Severus' rooms in the dungeon.

The flutter of hope he felt earlier was back. This time, he let is soar.

He might finally be happy... and it was all due to the Charm on the Tower.

**IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI**

_**I was in one of those moods, you know…**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Nixxie**_

_**N.**_


End file.
